With the continuous development of display technology, more and more organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices are applied in people's life. When the OLED display device displays an image, a display data voltage is inputted into a display of the OLED display device through a multiplexer, and the inputted display data voltage is stored in a data line capacitor corresponding to each column of pixel units on the display screen at first, then, the display data voltage is written into corresponding sub-pixel units by the data line capacitor, so that the image of the OLED display device can be displayed.